Shun and june oneshots!
by purpleanime
Summary: every kind of story there can be about this couple agansty,drama, romance, ect!suggestion are more than welcome, flames are not! i'm still a bit of a newbie so please don't mind some errors with my grammar. rated t for cursing.
1. a day in the village

Disclaimer:

Mu: Alex (my name is Alexandra not purpleanime duh) does not own saint seiya…or me.

Alex:oh but I love you so much mu-sama!!

*embraces mu.

Mu: (sweatdrop) well…that's nice, uhh we'll have fun reading the one shot fic!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun had risen over the island and shun was just now waking up, seeing the position of the sun we quickly bolted up from his bed it was 6:00 he had promised that they'd go into the village at 6:30, he usually had the duty of bring in the weekly supplies for first time June had volunteered to come with him though he suspect it was because he had fracture his wrist in a training exercise

"Crap!! I got bathe!! I'm so late June's going to kill me!!" he exclaimed rushed of the baths, thankfully there was no one there, he still uncomfortable being naked infront of people. He quickly proceeded to bathe and then rushed to his chamber to get dressed, while he was dressing he heard June calling him from out his door.

"Shun! Are you ready its 6:30?" June asked heading towards the door.

"Ah! Don't come in I'm not decent!" he protests as he finished putting on his boxers.

"Fine, I'll wait but hurry up." She huffed wait outside the door.

Shun complied and picked up his pace well as fast as someone with fractured wrist can move that is. He finally finished and headed toward the door.

"thanks for waiting june I guess I just let ti-

Shun stopped midsentence when he saw that june was not was not wearing her normal training leotard but instead robes like some of the woman would wear in village, she looked so beautiful.

"hello earth to shun, don't tell me your going to bother me about the tunic thing too." She complained sighing. "go on you can laugh."

"why would I laugh?" he replied smiling."you look nice."

June blushed beneath her mask.

"my only question is why are you wearing it?" he inquired.

"master said with this on I'll attract less attention." She answered.

"he has point, a masked woman in leotard is a bit strange." Shun replied.

"whatever lets just get going." She mumbled.

"sure lets go." He said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had to used row boats to reach the nearest village which usually took an hour, since shun wrist was broken, june was handling the rowing.

"june, I really am sorry to trouble you like this, I shouldn't been reckless durning training-.

"enough, I did this because I wanted to nobody asked me, it was my own decision so don't worry about it." June interrupted "besides you and master have been training so much I haven't been able to spend any time with you lately I thought it be a nice change of pace." She added.

"it is…I've missed spending time with you too." He said smiling, no longer feeling as much guilt as he did before.

"good, so no more apologizing." June demanded.

" hai!" he replied once again smiling making june's heart flutter she had had feeling for the boy for quite some time and hoped that maybe today she would have the courage to tell him how she felt.

The hour went quickly as the two talked about all that pertained to their lifes, training, techniques, how to avoid reda and spica, how to play pranks and reda and spica which was really june's thing not shuns and of course ikki, he some how always came up. They got off the boat and headed to market june received a lot strange looks which she ignored and shun received a lot of interested looks from many of the girls, which june did not ingnore.

"it kind of strange they seem to watch me a lot when I'm here." Shun voiced as he noticed june's awareness of his admirers.

he smiled awkwardly the poor boy was to innocent for his own good now a young man of 14 he was more than old enough to understand the concept of love but it merely didn't appeal to him…well not always, when he though of june some times he wondered what it would like to be normal teenager, one who could go on dates and fall in love, he realized that these thoughts were better left to normal teenager not a saint and brushed them away but seeing june in that those robes…it was kinda hard.

"oh right here this where master said to buy the fruit, give Samila the list and she'll fill the order, I'm going to the buthers…ugh I hate that place." He stated.

"samila?" june inquired in a questioning tone.

"she runs the fruits stand she's really nice." He explained.

"ah… well that's good, we'll meet up at the farmers corner we need get some other thing there." She replied inwardly cringing from jealousy.

"later." He said waving as he walked away.

She walked to fruit stand which shun had pointed to only to find thin brunette girl giving her a questioning look.

"good morning I was wondering if you could fill this order." June said as politely as possible.

The brunette sighed and took the list from her hand.

"sure." She answered nonchalantly as she began bagging the various fruit on the list after few minutes of an awkard silence samila gave out slight cough to earn june's attention.

"hmm?" june replied.

"so are you close to andromeda." Samila asked as casually as possible.

"perhaps why?" june answered a bit irritated by the question.

"I see you talking to him like good friend so I merely assumed." Samila replied.

"yes we are both apprentices of dadiolos." She responded.

Samila takes a breath of relief.

"so your just classmates nothing more, right?" samila asked.

June smile mischievously beneath her mask.

"I wouldn't say that." June replied calmly.

Samila almost dropped the fruit she was storing when she heard june's answer.

"so you're his girlfriend?!?" she exclaimed.

June was inwardly laughing her ass off at the expression that samila gave her. Samila now unaware of her actions was over filling the bag.

" I think that will be enough fruit." June replied taking the bag of fruit and leaving some money on the counter and began walking away.

"hey wait!! You didn't answer my question!!" samila shout as june walked away.

June paused for a moment, turned and then laughed out loud.

"I don't think that's any of your business."june replied.

The look on samila's face was priceless…too, too priceless.

June was now triumphally walked away now ignoring samila's callings, the went about another half an hour getting the other things on her half of the list, where she unfortunately met up with reda and spica.

"well I didn't you'd look that good in dress chameleon." Reda comments trying to set her off.

"nobody asked you what you thought." She retorted trying to ignore them.

They were not going to ruin today for her, she wouldn't let them.

"though I you do have a more banging body in that leotard." Continued reda ,as if she hadn't said anything.

"you idiot, you need me to snap your neck." She voiced grimly.

"whoa easy chameleon, we're just saying you gotta nice bod, and beside why are you here I though it was andromeda's job." Spica replied.

"I'm helping him." She replied.

"aww how sweet." Spica mocked. "your helping your little boyfriend out."

"aww it's so sweet how your always with yours." June retored mocking the fact reda and spica were practically inseperable.

"why-you-."

"save it!" she interrupted. "we'll settle this on the training grounds." She said now walking away.

"keep walking bitch, I'll take that challenge!" replied spica.

"I hope your boyfriend doesn't get jealous cause you'll spend too much time with me."She replied loving the irratted look on spica's face as she kept walking away. Oh today was definetly a good day.

As she continues her route she eventually finished her half of the list and headed toward where she said she'd meet shun. she sees shun at farmers market already ordering the usual. He spots her out the corner of his eye and waves beckoning her to come.

"how'd it go june?" he asked.

"just fine, I got most of the stuff on the list." She replied happily.

"you're sure in a good mode." Shun states raising a brow.

"so what? I'm allowed to be happy sometimes." She retorts.

Shun gives her a discreditable look.

"your only this happy when your torturing someone."he replies.

"oh just drop and enjoy the fact I'm a good mood." She countered.

Shun smiles teasingly.

"alright I guess I don't have to know why, oh hey want you to meet someone." He replied.

"who?" she inquired.

"wait a sec." he replied. "hey ron come out her for a sec!!" shun shouted beckoning the owner of the store, he was old man with a long grey beard, round glasses, and kind face.

"well whats all the commotion for?" ron asked.

Shun smiled.

"I wanted you to meet my best friend june." Shun replied.

"hello sir." June kindly voiced.

Ron squints his eyes and looks up to see june.

"well what fine looking amazon, just like the one's in my day, saints and amazon uses to roam the island when was just a child its shame there so little amazon now." Ron comments.

"oh well thank you." June replied.

"so polite too, I see why little shun gots his eye on you." Ron replied.

"what! No-I don't." shun hastily shouts trying to stop his face from blushing, june giggles at his reaction.

Ron laughs.

"look at him beet red just like any fella in love." Ron teased.

"ron I wanted you to meet june so she'd be your friend too not so you could humiliate me." Shun replied mortified.

"there ain't nothing humiliating about liking a pretty girl, and don't think that mask can fool me, there is a beautiful young girl underneath there." Ron stated.

"thanking very much but I- that's not true." June replied.

"well darlin' be as modest as you like but a girl like just got something special about her." Ron replied.

Shun in his heart agreed june was very special, she was kind and caring but also strong and vibrant, she was his best friend and in all truth the girl he was insanely in love with.

"thank you really please, your- your making me feel all embarrassed." June replied feeling very embarrassed.

"alright darlin' I'll leave you two alone, I'll be back with those groceries you wanted." Ron said heading back.

There was moment of silence until shun broke the tense atmosphere.

"that ron he's…something else." Shun started smiling awkwardly.

"yes but he's very sweet, what a kind old man." June replied.

"yeah that's ron, he's always the nicest to me, hey I thought after were done we could well…we could just hang out around the village for a little while, there some street performers I kinda wanted to see." He said nervously.

"sure, I've never really been in the village, it be nice." June replied thinking it would be great opportunity to spend with shun.

"that's great!!- whatI mean that is us being together- wait! not like that- but- I-… yeah…I'll just shut up now." Shun replied blushing earning a giggle from june.

They finally finished with their shopping and left to see the village. This was beautiful, it was a simple village but within it's simplicity it held an inner peace both saints truly wished for. They walked around for long while watching as the woman and men worked and children played, it felt so peaceful just a little community filled with people who love and protected one another. They went to see the street performer as well. they stupidified shun with their tricks even he saint found them amusing as did june, she would laugh a lot amused my their tricks in her owm way like wondering if the man who was breathing fire had ever burnt his tongue, the day past quickly and before they knew it the day as at an end, they both were looking at the honey glazed sky from atop a giant tree both silent as enraptured by the sunsets beauty. Both felt content of the day's outcome they had been able to spend together as normal teenager would that brought their heart comfort.

"shun…" june said in a soft tone.

"hmm?" shun replied in a similar tone, smiling.

"thank you…for spending the day with me." She stated.

"I should be saying that you." He replied. "I felt happy being with you, june."

"hai…I did too." She responded.

"shun what do I mean to you?" she asked hoping the question wasn't to straight forward.

He blushed.

"well- I- your- ahem- your very special to me and-.

"how special?" she asked blushing beneath her mask.

"very…your very special to me." He replied his face burning from his blush, he looked away from her hoping she wouldn't notice.

"what about me? What do I mean to you?" he asked.

"your very special to me too." She replied. "you're the most important person in my life." She confessed

"I- I am?" shun replied in shock.

She nodded blushing very brightly beneath her mask.

"That's great, that's really great cause…your really important to me too and i…I guess what I'm trying to say is that- that I really…" he paused his face as red as it could ever be.

_"Come on shun it's now or never…just tell her!!!"_

"yes?" june said exicted.

"I really…I really think your special, and smart, and strong, and, and a lot nice things." He finished lamely trying to pull himself together.

"shun do you truly think those thing of me." June asked her heart pounding vigorously from embarassment.

He looked away with beet red face and reached for her hand and intertwinned with his.

"hai, I really think those thing, and I think that for the longest it I've been in love…with you." He confessed.

June felt as if her heart was going to exploded!! Shun had just told her he loved her.

She tighten her grip on his hand making him turn to face her.

"shun… I love you too." She replied taking his other hand.

"june…" he said with loving eyes.

"shun would you except the consquences of being with me, an amazon." She asked.

"there would be no consquence, I would be able to love you." He answered smiling sweetly.

She took his hands and placed them onto of her mask.

"shun you do realize the penalty that you would face if they knew you loved me." She explained.

"I don't care…I'd gladly give my life to you." He replied gripping her mask, he hesitated for a moment put then pull it off gently, he finally saw her…the june he'd always known was behind that mask.

"your beautiful…" he voiced leaning his face closer to her.

She blushed brightly.

"it's sounds so wonderful when you say it." She replied following his lead and leaning closer to him as well.

"then I'll tell you how beautiful you are everyday." He responded closing the gap between their lips. His kiss was soft and gentle just as she had imagined. They stayed that way together finally able to hold each other.

Though bound by the laws of saints as long as they had each other they would happy.

THE END.

I hope you like! Please read and review oh and I'll take any request of course the central couple is shun and june but I'll be glad to do any shunrei and shiryu or seiya and saori fics, and hyoga and any girl, ikki and esmeralda or ikki and pandora. No yaoi though sorry, I respect but I don't write.


	2. valentines day sucksor does it?

Disclaimer: I do not own saint seiya.

Valentine's Day sucks…or does it?

the Sun had set itself high in the sky radiating the day with warm and tender feeling unfortunately shun wasn't able to enjoy it, because he was hiding from a mob of girls behind a fruit stand.

SHUN'S POV

The war with Hades had ended 3 years ago and everyone lives very peaceful lives now, shiryu had finally settled down and lives in china with shunrei, seiya lives with his sister seika here in Greece and hyoga lives in Siberia with his girlfriend Eri. I live a happy life as a protector of the sanctuary and live an ordinary life except for today because…it 's valentines' day in the sanctuary (which me and ikki now lived in) and it's safe to say it's living nightmare. Young girls from the village will chase me with declaring their undying affection and offering chocolates of all shapes and sizes.

Now don't get me wrong I appreaciate their gifts…it's just alittle too much, one man cannot eat that much chocolate or break that many hearts without feeling bad afterwards. So here I am in a fruit standing hiding behind and large container filled with apples, hoping to god they don't find me.

Normal pov.

The crowd of fangirls raced across the market place looking for their beloved shun but luck was on shun's side and he was able to remain undetected as they searched endleslys for him but eventually tired looked else where. He took a sigh of relief as he heard them storm off in hopes of finding him in sanctuary instead of the village.

"Anthony thanks for the letting me hide here." Shun said thanking the fruit vender as he stood up.

Anthony gave him smile.

"no problem but good luck getting out their clutches those girls are determined." Anthony responded.

Shun sighed this day was becoming more dreadful by the minute. Anthony notice the saints glumness and decided to cheer him up.

"oii that girl…uhh jane or june-

"june! What about her?" shun asked seeming more animated after hearing her name.

"she was here at the market buying a bunch of flowers and chocolates, oh and you're right she's not that scary in person." Anthony replied.

"of course not june a perfectly normal person…she's just a bit assertive." Shun responded.

"anyways I think she was looking for you." Anthony continued.

Shun blushed slightly but then snapped out of it.

"for me…doubt it june and I don't talk much these days." Shun replied dismissively in sadden tone.

"didn't you say you guys used to be bestfriends or something?" Anthony inquired.

Shun sighed.

"yeah… "used to" are the keywords in that sentence, she doesn't even call me by my name anymore." He replied gloomily.

"ouch! But dude I really think she was looking for you, you how your total freak about pears--.

"darn it! I am not freak because I like pears!!" shun protested.

Anthony just rolled his eyes.

"anyways, she ordered like a million of them." He explained.

"she could like pears too you know." Shun countered.

"just go see her!!geez!!" Anthony said as he pushed shun towards the sanctuary.

"but I- Anthony this is stupid-

"no buts just go !!you know you like her !be a man and go see her." Anthony said egging him on.

Shun sighed he really hated valentine's day, he nodded and complied with Anthony's suggestion and walked towards the sanctuary.

"ATTA BOY!! GO GET HER TIGER!!" Anthony said as shun walked hestitantly.

Earning weird looks for many bystanders making shun feel utterly humiliated.

"ugh can this day get any worse." He spoke to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While shun was on his way, june was finished baking a huge peach pie with the help of mu.

(june is bit impatient and usually breaks a lot of things if left alone in a kitchen.)

"it smell wonderful june, but you have yet to tell me who it's for." Mu said as he took it out of the oven.

"it's for no one it just wanted to bake something…I hear it reveals stress or something like that!" She replied quickly.

"you hate baking." Mu stated supicously.

"I hate meditation but I still do it, it helps me relax." She replied.

"uh huh…and today being valentine's day had nothing to do with this sudden urge to bake." He replied teasingly.

"of course not who would I want to bake for, it's stupid." She retorted.

"then why do it." He countered.

"I just felt like it." She said sitting down on a chair next to her small dinning table.

"june you should really trust me more." Mu said sitting beside her.

"I do mu-sama, it's you who should trust me! I think I'm getting better at controling my anger so I though I'd see if could do something that takes a lot of patient." She explained.

"well you definetly broke a lot less things then when you baked a cake for kiki's birthday." Mu said half praising half teasing her.

"yeah I think mediatation and therapy are really working." She replied.

"I'm glad I've been able to help, this anger you've held since your master's death it's not healthy." He said in serious yet comforting tone.

June sighed.

"I know it's wrong to have this much anger and hatred in me but I do…I want to get better I really do mu-sama." She replied.

Mu smiled kindly.

"I've heard you've been able to talk to Andromeda." He stated.

"hai, but only brief conversations, nothing big, he seems the same, maybe even happier." She responded.

"I bet he was happy to see you again." Mu replied.

"I think so…he embraced when I went to greet him." She responded.

"did you tell him about your… problem." Mu asked.

"no why trouble him over something so trivial, we don't talk much let alone see each other so neither of has much to do with the other one's life." She replied.

"do you think you'll be able to tell him how you feel?" mu inquired.

"about what? she asked .

Mu raised a brow in slight annoyance .

"don't play stupid june it doesn't suit a woman like you, you know exactly what I'm talking about." He replied.

June stood up and went to reach for the one picture frame that she had on her bookshelf.

It was of her and shun along with their master.

( the picture of them is posted on Copy and past this link:

.com/art/treasured-memories-102599788

alrighty back to the story)

"no, the only life we will ever have together is that of the past… as should be." She responded.

"he'd be happy to at least talk over 5 minutes with you." Mu replied. " he cares a lot about you june."

June smiled beneath her mask, though amazon where no longer forced to wear them most still did it out habit.

"I'm sure your right andromeda was always one to be overly concerned for others." June replied.

"you should talk to him." Mu adviced.

"and say what?" june retorted.

"how about I love you?" mu replied sacrastically.

"how about never." June retorted. " and besides we barely see each other it's not like he's going to magically appear on door step-

"FOR THE LOVE OF ATHENA SOME BODY SAVE ME!!!!!!!" shun exclaimed interrupting june running away from his fangirls who had found him.

"SHUN-SAMA DON'T RUN WE LOVE YOU!!!" they exclaimed in unsion.

"shun!" june exclaimed running outside of her apartment along with mu.

They found the boy outside running he quickly haulted when he saw them.

"mu! june!" shun shouted as he saw they up headed. "hide me!!"

he hid behind them as they saw the crowd of girls coming after him.

"oii outta of the way!!!" they shouted to june and mu.

"you wanna run that by me again, little girl."June coldly replied balling her hands into fists and turning around slowly to face them , she was beyond pissed one cause she was jealous and two they were being rude.

Mu noticed her tention and quickly protested.

"juneth! Don't you dare they're just village girls!" he shouted.

"june you wouldn't" shun stated.

June tighten her fist in frustration, he was right, she couldn't hurt them. Especially not in front of shun.

"get the hell out of her before I change my mind a kill each and everyone of ya!!!!" she yelled.

The girls frighten by the amazon scurred away. Mu smiled june as angry as she was would never hurt anyone not if she could help it, not if she could control herself.

"not bad,you are getting better june." Mu complimented.

June ignored his comment and turn towards shun.

"andromeda you alright?" she asked.

Shun looked down at floor, for second he had frogotten june didn't call him by his name anymore.

"hai,sorry for being such trouble." He replied sadly.

"it's fine, what are doing here anyways." June question.

Shun blushed remembering why he had come.

"I was looking for…marin-san- yeah! Marin-san !...and I ran into those girls." He replied nervously.

"oh well marin lives a couple doors down on the right side of the our building." June replied politely.

Shun nodded, both seem like they wanted to say something but neither of them spoke. An awkward pause was set between then until Mu decided to break it.

"--clear his throat-- well june I'll be going have nice day, you too shun." he said walking away.

"mu-sama wait the pie's not done!! You still have to help me!!!" she said protesting.

"I'm sure shun would love to help." He said as continued walking.

"he's probably busy and beside you promised!!" she exclaimed.

"trust me june you'll be fine all that's left is to decorate it, I think you can handle that." he said.

"mu-sama!!" she exclaimed as he kept walking further.

"I've going check on kiki! That boy can't be left alone for to long you know!" he replied now too far to hear her.

June let out a loud groan, that man would do anything to get her and shun talking.

"umm I can help… if you want me to, that is." Shun voiced meekly.

June turned around to see shun with kind smile on his face.

"andromeda…are you sure? this is nothing important, I mean if you were looking for marin it must-

"no- I mean it's nothing urgent, and I guess I kinda want to help you, I don't see you that often." He said stopping her mid sentence.

"I see…well then of course you can help." She responded leading him into the apartment.

She pause for a minute, having shun this close it felt strange and it made her feel as if something was clutching her heart, it was painfully sufficating.

Shun and her began to decorate the pie like mu had taught her, it was strangely amusing shun wasn't very gifted at decoration and they had to start over more than 6 times, but it was fun…she laughed, it was something she hadn't done in a long time. Eventually they finished and june offered shun to stay over for tea. Shun graciously excepted, he too had enjoyed himself, it felt nice to be with june to hear her voice, even when it was her scolding him on messing up, she still held that tone of gentleness she only held for him.

"tea's done, here you go." She said as she handed him a cup.

"arigato." He said as he took the cup.

June sat down next to him and took off her mask.

"it's fine, it's the least I could do, you wasted the whole day here, well it's only 5pm but still, 3 hours is a lot." She replied.

"I wouldn't say wasted, more like spent, I spent time with an old friend, it was nice." He responded smiling.

"yes…I supose it was." She said drinking her tea.

Shun would sneak glances at her everytime he could, she was beautiful just like he remembered, but her blue eyes, looked so angry and sad… he gripped his cup harder, it pained him to see june like this.

"june, tell how are you feeling, you look troubled." Shun asked.

His question startled her but she composed herself.

"I'm fine andromeda, just bit tired from work is all, training the new recruits is hard work." She replied smiling.

"I see." He replied sipping his tea, she was lying, like always.

"and you andromeda, it's valentine's day why aren't you with a love one or a girlfriend?" she questioned.

"I guess I just haven't found the one, but in truth I don't think she out there." He replied.

"don't talk nonsense there's plenty of girls out there you'll find her." She said reassuringly.

Though inside it broke her heart at the thought of shun with another girl.

"thanks and you why aren't you with someone?" he asked.

"I'm not really looking at the moment."she replied.

"your robbing some lucky guy the oppurtunity to love you." He replied teasingly.

" the same could for you." she teased back laughing.

"I heard you bought a mountain of flowers." He voiced.

"hai aolia-sama wanted me to pick them up it was surprise for marin-san." She replied.

"how strange aolia never seem like the the flowers and chocolate type." Shun replied.

"love is a strange thing." She stated.

He blushed thinking of how he wished he could have done something for june, maybe on white day he'd do something nice.

"but I did buy some only one bouquet though…it seem pretty…I guess, it's in that vase right there." She said pointing to the a vase by her only framed picture.

Shun looked at the flowers they were simple yet beautiful, they were wild yellow daises, the similar to the ones that grew near the island, he notice the picture frame by them, it was him june and their master, back when he was only eight and june 10.

"They're beautiful." He responded turning back to see june.

June smiled and nodded. in truth she had bought them to give to shun but frown on the idea after giving it some thought shun wasn't part of her life anymore, it seem unusual to get flowers from someone you barely know, beside she could have never worked up the courage to give them to him.

Shun at moment was having his own thoughs, he wanted to spend more time with june to see her smile, to make her laugh, anything to make that weary look in her eyes go away. He blushed at the idea, he'd always wanted to ask june out but, due to the circumstances of past the dating wasn't something that was top priority but now in this time of peace perhaps he could.

"june." Shun said deciding it was now or never.

"hmm?" she said.

"I was wondering…if you'd like to…come with me to this play their performing next week, it's one of my favorites but it's strange to go to the theater alone and after last time ni-san absolutely refuses to go, everyone else is well …too homophobic to go the play with their friend, apparently it's gay or something and since I like spending time with you, and I think you might like it maybe you'd like to, if you don't that's okay, I mean most people think their totally lame, plays I mean, I'm sure your busy and stuff." He asked rambling on hoping to god she'd say yes.

"are-are asking me out…like on a date?" june asked in shock.

She couldn't beileve it, shun just asked her out, this was impossible!

"well yeah- I mean sort of." He said blushing.

"andromeda, I'm not sure we should, I would like too, it just I…" she paused trying to find words to expressed what she felt.

" I think you should find some else to go with you, I don't I'm the kind of woman your looking for." She continued.

"what! Why not?!? Your beautiful, intellegent, strong , charming, and that's just of the top of my head, june I've liked you for a really long time, why shouldn't I like you?" He retorted loudly.

June's eyes widened and she blushed, she never expected him to say such things.

"baka! You don't understand!" she exclaimed.

"well I want to!" he replied. " I don't want to be some old friend you see now and again! I want to be a part of your life june, a big part!"

She stood up from the table.

"Andromeda its best we stay as we are, just acquaintances." She said turning in order of avoid his gaze.

"June you really feel nothing for me, nothing at all?" he asked with a heartbroken tone.

June bit her lip trying to hold back any tears, hoping she could lie to him, anything even if it meant hurting him, as long as he didn't know about her problems.

"yes, your just my-

Before she could continue shun hugged her from behind, his arms wrapped around her gently.

"say it again, say you feel nothing for me." He asked as he turned her around to see her gentle eyes look at his own.

"I- I don't feel anything for you." She said in low tone avoiding his gaze.

"at least look me in eyes, if you're going to reject me." Shun asked.

She looked up hoping she lie, hoping for if only two minutes she could hide her feelings but such ideas fled her mind once she saw his hurt emerald eyes.

"I – I …" she said trying make the words come out.

"you what?" he asked gently.

She closed her eyes; she couldn't lie not with him so close.

"I –I love you…shun." She said paused. "I've always loved you." She finished as she closed the space between her lips and his.

Shun eyes widen he hadn't expected her to kiss him, but it wasn't something he minded. He closed his eyes and kissed back holding her tightly, like he longed to do years ago. She parted from his lips and held him closely.

"shun, it's been so long since you've held me in your arms." June said in soft tone.

"Too long." He replied. "I want us to be close again june, there's nothing in our way now, I have all in time in the world to love you."

"shun…"she said at loss for other words.

He smiled.

"say it again." He asked. " say my name."

"shun." She said smiling.

"again." He asked giving her a peck on the lips.

"shun." She replied laughing as he kissed her again and again as she repeated his name countless times.

"never call me Andromeda again, hearing you say my name, it means see you now, how you saw me then." He explain.

"shun I've never change my image of you, I just-there's things that are different."she said.

"like what?" he asked concernly.

"I've had some problems, gotten into a lot of fights, hurt a lot of people, I've changed my heart is full hatred and anger, and no matter what I do it won't go away, it's gotten better and I've gotten help but I don't want you to see me that way, as someone hateful." She explained.

"june why didn't you tell me, I would have helped, I could never see you as someone hateful, maybe bit feisty but not hateful." He replied.

"shun I want to be how I use to be, but when our sensei died…sensei was all I had, he was practically my father, when he died my heart was full conflict and turmoil even now, I feel anger and hatred, I couldn't save him, I couldn't stop you! I couldn't do anything for the people I loved!" she retorted.

"sensei must never sleep peacefully knowing he causes you grief, and I can never think of a day I don't regret hurting you." He replied.

June looked up at him.

"no I don't hate either of you! I hate myself, I hate how weak I was and still am! I let the man who was like my father die and then man I love run off to give his life." She exclaimed.

"june, sensei would never want you to be like this, he loved you like his own daughter! He'd never want you to hate yourself!" shun retorted.

"that's what everyone says! But-but I can't stop this pain, this guilt in my heart." She countered.

"then listen to me, listen to someone who knew sensei just well as you did." He said as he took her hand brought to his lips.

"sensei has never held even an ounce of resentment towards you, he would never hate you, and he wouldn't want you to live with unnecessary pain in your heart." He said in honest tone.

She smiled weakily.

"some how…coming from you, it doesn't sound so scripted, shun I'm not sure if I'll ever get better but I know that no matter what I want to be with you." She replied.

"I'll help I promise." He responded.

She smiled.

"_I don't feel that hatred…it's almost as if it's gone…but its there I just can't feel it, with him here."_ She though as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I have something for you." She said.

Shun looked at her in confusion.

"you know that pie we were decorating…I kinda wanted to give to you…for valentines day, I know its dumb and stuff but still I thought you might like it since you love pears." She explained blushing.

Shun blushed too.

"so that's why you were baking! You hate cooking!" he mused.

"of course I do it's stupid!!!" she replied.

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"so you did something you hate for me, that's gonna be hard to top on white day." He said earning a blush from june.

"you idiot, you don't have to do anything, just being with me is enough." She replied harshily.

He blushed and laughed.

"hey on white day I call the shots! So be nice june." He said taking her hand. "come on lets go to kitchen and eat some of that pie, it looked so good!" he continued.

June smiled and followed geez he was glutton.

The day ended well shun and june were together, shun wasn't molested by his many fangirls and june didn't kill anyone, I'd say that's the best valentine's day either of them had.

The end.

Sorry about the sucky ending! Please review!! I kinda need feedback.


	3. who i'm looking for

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own saint seiya.

Set right after the 5th saint seiya movie the heaven chapter –overture.

Title: who I'm looking for.

The sun had begun glazing over the horizon as a young green hair teen and an old camel merchant arrived at a small town in Somalia on camel back. Once they came to a stop the teen gracefully leaped of the camel impressing even the owner.

"Thank you for the ride, here's the money I owe you." The boy said handing the man a small sack.

"You are welcome, but first boy, why do you come to our village, you are a young Japanese man, what could you possibly need to do here?" the man asked in genuine curiosity.

"well my name is shun of Andromeda, I don't really like being called boy, I mean I don't mind it's just- well it's not my name and as for your question, I'm looking for someone, and I have feeling they're here." Shun responded looking over to the village.

"You look for "someone"? They do not have name?" the man inquired as he began to saddle up his camel. Shun smiled and sighed.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know!" shun said with a beaming smile. "But I know they're here, I can feel it."

The old man chuckled a little as his jump up onto his camel.

"To be young and hopeful again… I long for such days once more, shun of Andromeda I leave you to your quest good luck on finding this "someone" may God be with you.

"May Athena be with you, My friend!" Shun replied as the camel rider went off. "Hmm… what strange expression…I don't remember using it before…Athena be with you?…oh well I guess I must something I picked it up in Greece."

Shun walked into the village were he briefly watched his surroundings; children playing and giggling as they chased one another, the older children helping their parents with jobs they are too old to do huffing as they reaped the earth of it's fruit, teen girls cooing as they are being courted by their pre-arranged husbands. The venders shouting back and forth, animals huffing, or mooing, pr clucking, parts of it seem urban and some rural It was a simplicity that felt so warm to him, Japan and Greece may have felt familiar but this heat, these sounds, these people they were more than familiar they felt like home. He walked through the village for what seem like eternity each time he would hear faint noise growing closer, hear it once more…it was a bell…a bell ringing but the sound was so faint it seemed to come and go. After walking all the morning shun could barely stand, he went into the nearest bar and order a few bottles of water. He chugged them down quickly and rather sluggishly.

"Hey boy, you okay? You've been in that sun too long, look at ya! Red in the face with a weary look in your eyes, that sun ain't good for those who ain't used to it." the bartender declared.

"thank you for your concern but I'm fine, I think just dehydrated I think a little more water and I'll be fine." Shun meekly answered.

"yeah, yeah you outsiders all think you no better then we end up having to carry you to our healer." the bartender retorted. "she maybe looker but she gives me the willies."

"no woman that heals and nurtures can be that evil." Shun replied.

"that's what most people would think but trust me that girl is weird every moring right at 6:00 she sits down on the tree stump by a patch of medicine herbs she grows and just stares off into that island waaayy off the coast. She doesn't talk to anyone she just stares, her father asked her rumor has it she answer him something freaky like, "I'm waiting for someone to find me." The bartender replied.

"did you say, she's waiting for someone?" shun said perking up after hearing that phrase.

"yeah, or something like that." The bartender responded. "such shame a pretty girl like her."

"where is this healing woman?" shun asked.

"alittle further north, from here it's small hut but trust me once you see her, you'll know, there ain't a more beautiful girl in this village." The bartender answered.

With that answer the green haired teen rushed off, he ran through the village in mad dash until he reached a small hut he quickly scan it's surroundings to note a small patch of herbs growing near a tree stump just as the bartender had said. Then along with the swift feeling of passing breeze he heard it…the ringing, a woman stepped out of the hut, her sky blue eyes held a look of kindness but mostly of unrequited longing. Her blond hair framed her tan face perfectly not a strand of her golden locks seemed without elegance, her lightly tan face was womanly and mature, though her eyes seem more like those of wounded child. Her lips were unpainted and held pinkish tone of their own. She wore tradition robes that outlined her tall body flawlessly and common beaded jewelry that gave her an exotic flare, as well as headband that held her bangs in place. And there it was…hanging on her neck a bell that rung with every movement she made. She looked over to meet his gaze meeting his innocent blue green eyes with her kind crystal ones.

"welcome." She said in warm tone donning what seemed to be a ghost of smile.

"forgive me for bothering you but may I ask you a question." Shun replied feeling intrusive, his cheeks turned a pale pink.

"it is not trouble, go on." She replied stepping closer to him wearing a brighter smile, with every step the bell rang.

"are you- are you waiting for me?" he asked feeling like a fool hoping she would turn that loving smile into an unpleased scowl. To his surprising she did quite the opposite, now being less than foot from him she cupped his face to show him her beaming smile and her shining blues eyes.

"I've been wait for very long time my yätäwädädä (Amharic means beloved)." She replied with misted tears in her eyes. He looked deeply into those crystal pools of hers, there was no mistake, this is who he was looking for, this woman who he had never met in his life. Tears streamed through his eyes as well. He gather the sobbing girl into his arms

"watashi no ai (my love in japanese), I don't remember why or when but at one time or another you and I were in love and something separated us, but I've come back for you." Shun declared.

"I knew…" she paused to decease her flowing tears. "I knew you'd come back just as you promised, I don't remember anything as well but I remember, I remember loving you more than anything in this world." She replied.

"tell me your name?" they both chorused, the girl giggle while the boy chuckled.

"my name is andromeda shun, or shun of andromeda." Shun answered

"my name is Juné of the chameleon, or in your language chameleon juné." June replied.

"shun meaning twinkle and your surname is named after the ethiopean virgin princess, that willing sacrificed herself to poisedon to save her people, as well as the constellation and the nebula." Juné replied fondly. "how charming."

"Juné, a derivative of the month june name after the greek goddess Juno, known for her maternal love, the sun stays out longer during said month as summer commences and roses and honeysuckles bloom, known as a month for the prosperity for love and marriage and your surname is named after the chameleon a skill reptile that blends in with surroundings and the constellation." Shun replied just knowledgably. "it's a lovely name, juné."

"thank you...shun." Juné responded smiling. Shun pressed his forehead against hers.

"juné …may I-."he paused blushing.

"do you even have to ask." She countered closing the space between their lips. Shun closed his eyes and tightened his embrace as her lips tenderly grazed over his own the blissful taste her kiss was more than he imagined, her hands softly ran through his green locks, while his own hands longingly pressed her slender body against his own letting a familiar warm run through him. The soft kiss was broken slowly as both wished for it never to end.

"it's nice to find who I was looking for." Shun declared softly as he looked over the horizon to a far off island that seemed somewhat familiar. He smile as juné cupped his cheek bringing him to look back at her.

"it's nice to be found." She said kissing him once more.

Neither knowing why or how they had found each other once more, not remember their old memories, or the suffering of being a warrior or their of life servitude to Athena, only the love that could never be forgotten in their hearts.

THE END.

Alrighty guys hope you liked it, this was kinda of inspired after watched the 5th saint seiya movie, at the end saori finds an anmesia inflicted seiya, but what happen to the other bronze saints! Well this what thought SHOULD happen with june and shun. As for the bell idea, on her armor june has something hang hanging on her chest that looks like a bell to me, so that's where I got the idea.


End file.
